


【授翻】【盾冬盾无差】go pay the waiter (let's leave)

by YeastChalk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, More like pre-smut, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeastChalk/pseuds/YeastChalk
Summary: 史蒂夫和巴基尝试出去玩。关键词是尝试。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	【授翻】【盾冬盾无差】go pay the waiter (let's leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).
  * A translation of [go pay the waiter (let's leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319795) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> 作者按：我写的时候想“我一定要写点簧色！”然后等到了那步的时候又觉得“nah，发挥想象力对读者们有好处。”  
> 标题来自Chris Young "Getting You Home" 但是我知道大部分人被乡村音乐所冒犯（野蛮人）  
> 译者：史蒂夫生日快乐！！！谢谢太太没写到咳咳场景，这种程度我已经快组织语言不能了_(:з)∠)_依旧没有beta，请大力捉虫~

在战争之前（ **以前** ——这个词在史蒂夫脑中总是一个专有名词），巴基喜欢穿戴整齐出去玩玩。他享受在舞厅里被人群注目，他享受被史蒂夫注目，每当他衣冠革履和人们跳舞调情的时候。

至于现在？嗯，现在距离上次他们一起出去玩已经很久了。先是史蒂夫躺在医院里巴基不知所踪；之后是史蒂夫躺在医院里，巴基在他身边。也许，巴基喜欢提醒他，他应该偶尔试试不待在医院，只是换换口味。

不过既然现在他们俩都活得好好的也没有谁的内脏正缝着线，史蒂夫考虑着跟巴基出去玩。巴基对这个主意有点犹豫不决。

“如果有人认出我们怎么办？”他怀疑地问。

“那我们就离开。”史蒂夫耸耸肩说。

“如果他们是九头蛇呢？”

史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛。“清理他们不是你的工作吗？不觉得你留了什么后患，哥们。”

巴基喷气。“我 _确实没有_ 。”

“那就好啦。”

巴基的牙纠结地碾着嘴唇。“万一餐馆把我们安排在窗边呢？”

“我会提醒他们的。”史蒂夫坚定地说。

“如果我不舒服呢？”

“那我会控告他们。”

这让巴基发出一阵小小的笑声，但他还是翻了翻白眼。史蒂夫给了他一个满怀希望的微笑：他在只重九十磅的时候，老是在工会外面跟工贼（*）打起来；为了让巴基不再为此念叨，这个笑容已经堪称炉火纯青了。

_*_ _工贼，指拒绝参加工会的工人，或者破坏罢工的工人，比如拒绝参加罢工、顶替罢工工人去上工的工人；或者泛指流氓。_

“拜托，巴克，难道我就不能想跟我最好的伙计来个约会吗？”

成了（bingo）。情绪列车已经出站，正势不可挡地前行。巴基的肩膀落下一点，他懊恼地看着史蒂夫。

“我还以为这么久之后我应该对你的这些鬼话免疫了呢。”

史蒂夫冲他咧嘴笑。“不咧。你只是假装免疫了。”

巴基摇摇头。“好吧，我们出去，你这个小混蛋（bastard，私生子）。”

史蒂夫挑起眉毛。“我妈妈结婚了，你知道的。”

巴基夹住他的脑袋敲了一下，但是史蒂夫觉得值了。

一旦巴基决心要做了，他就一定马力全开，当然了。他严格地指示史蒂夫“好好收拾自己”然后说：“我六点来接你。”

“我们住一块儿，”史蒂夫指出，“你要怎么接我？”

“我们住一块儿又不代表浪漫已死，”巴基教训道，而这几乎让史蒂夫头晕目眩整整一分钟因为， **以前** ，巴基 _总是_ 这么说。“我会在白天去别的地方，然后回来接你。”

“等等，是 _我_ 约 _你_ 出去，”史蒂夫提醒他，“不应该是我来接你吗？”

“我觉得现在的小孩管这个叫玻璃心的大男子主义。”巴基说；然后史蒂夫激昂地痛批了一顿大男子主义者浑身都是痛点，紧接着才意识到巴基是在耍花招好让计划按他的版本进行。史蒂夫实在想不通为什么巴基如此擅长这个远胜于他。如果说是因为九头蛇，那史蒂夫觉得这绝对说明他治疗的问题，而他可以翻翻白眼而不是想哭。

所以他乖乖听话了，洗了澡，刮胡子，甚至用了一点娜塔莎强迫他买来塑型的发胶——不用太多，她教他，差不多就是从前往后耙过，弄得松散一些。

“这叫凌乱美。”她告诉他，表情太过庄重一点都不令人信服；但是街上向他注目的人数量突然剧增，而他们甚至并没意识到他是谁，所以他得出结论这造型不错。他穿上山姆帮忙挑的衣服（他怀疑娜塔莎也参与了），就是裤子有点紧绷，然后看了看手表。

距离巴基约定到达的时间还有二十分钟。他叹了口气。他不想坐到沙发上去，因为他并不完全确定这裤子能不能让他再站起来；但他也不想站在门厅就好像他太急不可耐了。

尽管他有可能 _确实_ 等不及了，因为巴基完全遵守了他的承诺，而且 _一整天_ 都在外面。史蒂夫有超过十二小时没见到他了，胃里轻微地感觉有些恐慌。不过他并不打算把这个告诉他的治疗师。

他只等了五分钟，然后门敲响了。他数了十下再穿过房间去开门。巴基站在门口，一身黑西装，看起来棒极了。史蒂夫感觉嘴有些干。

巴基缓慢露出他引诱的奸笑，细微地点头。从大萧条时期开始，他的微笑就让史蒂夫浑身发热。

“就知道你会早点弄好，”他说，“等不及要跟我出去，是吧？”

“是啊，”史蒂夫诚实地说，完全放弃了调笑，爱死了巴基赧然低头的样子，他面对甜蜜的史蒂夫都会害羞。 **以前** ，巴基无法招架甜言蜜语，而史蒂夫总是为此不是滋味。

“好吧，那我们可以开始约会了。”巴基说，喜爱地伸出一边手肘让史蒂夫挽着。史蒂夫见过他吐自己一身的样子，还有战时曾有一次感染癞痢，腹泻到裤子上的样子，但是他仍然情不自禁，仍然如此被吸引。他想这大概会永远如此，不会有丝毫改变。

走去地铁的全程，巴基都牵着他的手。这感觉就像一对普通的情侣的牵手，而非巴基阴沉地克制自己不在路上杀人；史蒂夫感觉自己为此多愁善感黏成一团。

有个老太太一直朝他们看，飞快地从眼角瞄着，当她的目光对上来并冲他笑时，史蒂夫奓起毛准备反击。

“你们俩真可爱。”她说；他的防御降下了，他微笑回去。

“谢谢。”他说，巴基把闷闷的笑声埋在史蒂夫肩膀里，因为这个可怜的女士根本不知道自己刚刚离一次大动干戈有多近。

史蒂夫感到如此喜爱：这套西装，巴基的头发在脑后低低地扎成一个小包，他握着他的手，他的睫毛刷过他的颈背。他们到达餐馆。侍者引他们就坐，位置在角落里，没有窗户，巴基选了背墙的那边。突然之间，他们就隔着白色桌布和一篮餐包互相对视了；史蒂夫感觉舌头仿佛被钉住了。

巴基 _美_ 极了，他嘴边的线条，微笑时眼睛皱起的样子，还有他的蓝眼睛：史蒂夫花了许多年试图调出这颜色，但始终不得要领。他仍旧握着史蒂夫的手，拇指在他皮肤上划着圈，金属手臂的温度跟他们周围的室温是一样的。

他的黑色衬衫恰到好处地在他肩膀上展得笔挺，让史蒂夫很想把它扒下来。他想把这些扣子扔满他们公寓的硬木地板。顶上三颗扣子已经解开了，因为巴基就是不能忍受任何东西紧紧地贴着脖子，他的领带也基本都是散着的。把剩下的扯开应该也不会太难。

这 _裤子_ 倒是——史蒂夫愿意解开它必要的一部分，但是他要留着它因为 _老天啊_ 它看起来实在太棒了。他从不怀疑巴基对这事实心知肚明；巴基一直是时尚先锋，而且他向来清楚史蒂夫的喜好。他仍旧在史蒂夫的手上划着圈，金属手指抵着皮肤的感觉让史蒂夫有点意乱情迷。

“我们回家吧。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

“还以为你今晚计划约会呢。”巴基说，就好像他并没有用脚蹭着史蒂夫的腿，故意挑逗得他浑身发热。

“我们可以下次再试试。”史蒂夫低吼。巴基的瞳孔扩大了，他的眼睛几乎变成了黑色。

“需要点什么吗？”服务员问。

“我们买单。”史蒂夫设法说，在不从舔着嘴唇的巴基上移开目光的情况下。

一阵停顿。“你们还没点单呢。”侍者指出。

“对哦。”史蒂夫还是扔下几张纸币，为了这种情况；因为他以前做过一段时间服务员，令人惊讶的是这项事业的终止不是因为他糟糕的健康状况，而是他糟糕的脾气——这倒是意料之中。

“好吧？”服务员疑惑地说，他们已经转身离开了。史蒂夫叫了出租车，因为他 _知道_ 地铁回程会扼杀这个气氛；全程巴基都在上下摸着史蒂夫的大腿，当他们爬完楼梯到达门口的时候，史蒂夫已经气喘吁吁了。史蒂夫争努力打开门，而巴基抓着他的屁股 _捏_ 了一下，他完全忍不住在喉咙里发出细小的声音。

“这真他妈是条漂亮裤子。”巴基在史蒂夫耳边说，他吐息火热地喷在史蒂夫的脖子上；差一点史蒂夫就要扔掉钥匙、抵在门前走廊的墙上直奔正题了。

谢天谢地钥匙滑进了锁孔，他控制不住力道猛地推开了门。他转过身，两手抓着巴基的上衣把他拽进来。他屏息了一瞬。

“你有多爱这件衬衫？”他问，因为他也不是特别热衷毁掉衣服，而且巴基曾不能自主支配自己这么久，史蒂夫不想把这夺走。巴基甚至没有寻求解释，只是轻声呻吟着摇了摇头，伸开双臂方便史蒂夫上手。

扣子掉到地上的声音确实十分悦耳。史蒂夫把他在餐厅里的幻想一一投入实践。事实证明，巴基也很喜欢“脱光上衣但是穿着裤子”的主意，尽管最终他们俩的腿因此都因此印上了压痕。

之后，他们仍旧躺在地板上，汗津津地蜷在一起，也终于扔掉了裤子。史蒂夫朝巴基肩膀上的伤疤小小叹了口气。

“好吧，”他说，稍微有些睡意朦胧，“我们还是要出去约会的。下周末？”

巴基像柴郡猫那样笑了。“哦，当然了，”他说，“绝对可以，咱们一定要再这么干一次。”

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。“我认真的，巴克。我们要完成整个约会。”

“我真的很有兴趣试试看。”巴基告诉他。

巴基是对的。确实没成功。但是，从结果来看，他们也没有一个人很在意这个。


End file.
